Are you there God it's me Castiel
by TV JUNKIE93
Summary: my entry for Ninakz93 contest, Castiel share his thoughts with God, no slash I do not own Supernatural.  Sam,Dean, and Gabe Star in too


Are you there God it's me Castiel

A/N: This is my entry for ***Ninknakz93* **contest, I'ma try to do a serious story it's a big risk but I think I should take it there's a little humor.

Somewhere at a run down hotel in South Dakota Castiel pulls up his collar of his trench coat over his ears, putting his hat on that Sam got him, slipping his gloved hands in his pockets Castiel walks to the back of the hotel into the woods. It's a beautiful morning, the sun making the snow sparkle like diamonds, and the nice cool winter wind flowing through Castiel's trench coat. There Castiel stands in silence.

"Uh I'm not sure how to do this, is been awhile, maybe longer since I've talked to you". Castiel sighs and looks up at the sky. "The last thing I said was very out of character, it's just that I've put everything into finding you just to find out you didn't care". Castiel said sadly. "I thought maybe you of all people would help me and the Winchesters, I though…" Castiel trailed off looking down on the ground. "I'm sorry I didn't come out here to yell at you, I just, I just wish that it wasn't true, I prayed that I wasn't true when Raphael told me you were gone". Castiel looked back up to the sky. "I, I just can't, I," Castiel said voice cracking and a tear fell from his eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"I gave up, my faith in you is slim…but I,I still love you because you're my father, I'm sorry for what I said, I'm sorry for giving up, but I love you and still do and always will". Castiel wiped his tears. "Just promise one thing, that when we stop this war Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Jimmy make it out ok. Please keep them safe, I've messed up their lives more enough, just keep them safe". Castiel wiped another tear. "now I know I've sin multiple time's some for a good cause and some not so good, but I just wanted to let you know how much I love you, I may not have as much faith in you now than I did back then but just do this one thing for me, I've never ask for anything for my benefit but just do this just this once". Castiel let out a shaky breath. "hey Cas you out here?" He heard Dean call his name and he looked up to the sky one more time. "sorry I have to go I'll try to speak to you tomorrow".

"there you what are you doing out here its friggin cold". Dean said rubbing his hands together. "I want to go for a walk". Castiel said. "well we have to go Bobby wants us at his place by tonight… dude were you crying are you ok? Dean asked when he notices his puffy red eyes and nose. "no I've been standing here for a while". Castiel lied. "ok". Dean said slowly not believing him. "anyway lets…" Dean never finished when a snowball hit his face. "SAM!" Dean yelled. Castiel laughed then a snowball hit his face. "Sam!" Castiel said warningly. Then another hit his face and Dean laughed. Castiel gave him a look then bent down to get a handful of snow. Dean follow suite.

"oh you think you can..." a snow ball hit his face he looked up to see Castiel give him a smirk. "can what?" Castiel asked. "now your gonna get it!" Dean said and started chasing him with a snowball armed and ready then Sam followed Dean chasing Castiel. "wait!" Castiel said. "no mercy Cas". Dean said. "but two against one is not fair". Castiel said. "you know he's right". Sam said. "yeah". Sam and Dean gave other a look then looked at Cas and threw the snowball at Castiel. "ok you want to play dirty, Gabriel!" Castiel called out. "hey!" Dean said. "you called". Gabriel said. "care to join in a snowball war?" Castiel asked. "hell yeah I would, whose team am I on?" Gabriel said.

**On the drive to Bobby'**

It's dark now and Castiel is sleeping in the back, slightly snoring. Dean looked in the rear view mirror. "ah ain't he a little angle?" Dean said. Sam looked back. "angles don't sleep". Sam said. "can I tell you something?" Sam asked. "what?" "don't tell Cas. But I overheard what he said, back at the hotel". Sam said. "oh yeah what did he say?" Dean asked. "he wanted to, make sure we have a family Christmas, and wanted us to safe when we face Lucifer". Sam said Dean was quiet. "he was praying to God, he thinks most of this is his fault I don't know why but he dose". Sam said. "maybe we're hard on him we owe him one". Sam said. "yeah I know, he rebelled for us, the least we can do is make it up to him". Dean said.

"that is why I got him this". Sam said holding out brand new sleek black cell phone. Dean looked at it and laughed. "what? He said he wanted a phone that plays videos". Sam said. "really?" Dean asked. "yeah, he wanted it so he won't miss an episode of House." Sam said. "isn't that out there?" Dean asked. "then what you get him". Sam asked. "I didn't get him anything" Dean said. "liar". Sam said. they sat there in silence Sam staring at Dean. "fine, it's in the glove department." Dean said pointing. Sam found it and looked in awe. "me going out there?" Sam chuckled. "shut up!" Dean snapped, Castiel began to stir then continue sleeping. "You go him a brand new PSP, so no I wont shut up you're going soft" Sam teased. "am not". Dean augured. "where did you get the money for this, and will Cas want a PSP?" Sam asked. "he better he's always messing with mines, and I my have be saving for it". Sam laughed.

"you know what Sam shut up!" Dean snapped quietly. "what I think it's adorable". Sam laughed. "what about you huh that must have coast a butt load. Sam stopped laughing. "ok I may have saved up too". Sam said nervously. "well it was the least I can do". Sam said. "yeah, I can't wait to see his face when he gets it". Dean said. "he might give you his famous head tilt". Sam said and he and Dean started to laugh. "he's gonna have a hell of a Christmas.". Dean said. "Dean no egg nog" Sam said. "why not?" Sam gave him a looked then chuckled to himself, and looked out his window, Dean smiled to himself and began head banging to the music.

**A/N: ok i totally lost this is more than 500, oh well just tell me how it was**


End file.
